roblox_high_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Archaeic's Gears
Archaeic's Gears Shop is a shop located next to Myzta's Critters pet shop. The owner of the shop is one of RHS developers, Archaeic. Here, players can buy gears from him and have a look around in his shop. The shop sells many unique and fun items and tells you about them before you buy them The gear shop sells: Gear Shop Items: Hot Air Balloon A two-seat hot air balloon! Take a friend along for a ride in the skies. - Roped A red roped, reliable and simple transportation! - Deluxe Blue Roped An amped up version of the regular roped. Goes a bit faster than usual! - Bloxter 2XH Ride around town on this super-stylish motorcycle! Press "X" to turn on your headlight. - The Astral Cloak The famed cape that lets you fly anywhere! Tap once to jump really high, then tap and hold to glide across the sky! - Blue Hyperbike A futuristic motorcycle that leaves a blue trail behind you as you ride on it! - Red Hyperbike A futuristic motorcycle that leaves a red trail behind you as you ride on it! - Emerald Hyperbike The Emerald Hyperbike goes faster than the previous 2 hyperbikes, and it leaves a pretty emerald green trial behind it! - Rainbow Disco Hyperbike The most epic hyperbike of all. This bike and its trail change to all different colors as you're riding across town! - Summer Skate An awesome skateboard that even glows in multiple colors as you ride on it! - Red Glider Fly anywhere on the map with this awesome glider! Not as fast as the other flying gear, but it gets the job done. - Bloxter 2XZ The latest model in the Bloxter series, this motorcycle goes even faster than its predeccesor - Gravity Coil Equip this coil to defy gravity! Your jumps will go super high, and you'll easily be able to reach the rooftops. - Speed Coil GOTTA GO FAST! Equip this coil to increase your movement beyond the standard running speed. - Robloxsai Bike A classic bicycle for you to ride on. Moves pretty quickly, too. Good for the environment! - Boombox A portable music player! Insert any song ID to play music for the people around you. (No using it in school during class, or in Club Red). - Golden Boombox A GOLDEN portable music player! Insert any song ID to play music for the people around you. Plays a bit louder than the regular (No using it in school during class, or in Club Red). - Rainbow Magic Carpet Fly around on a magic carpet that leaves a rainbow trail behind you! The ultimate transportation option. - Hover Roped The most high-tech Roped in town. Ride around in futuristic style! - Trololo Cape of Invisibility Troll you friends. Troll your enemies! Sneak out of a terrible party. Temporarily turn invisible with just one click. - Merely's Sparkle Time Hoverboard Who needs a skateboard when you've got the highly coveted Hoverboard? - Redcliff Wings Take to the skies with this pair of impressive wings! Double jump to start flying. - Rainbow Unicorn Fly across town on this magical unicorn and leave a rainbow trail behind you! - Personal Rocketship It ain't rocket science: Rocketships are awesome. Soar into the heavens at high speeds! Click and hold to operate the ship - UFO Fly anywhere with this UFO and bring up to 8 people along! Use Q and E to control altitude. You can even abduct people on your Friends List! - Red Rolling "Hoverboard" Effortlessly ride around on this new gadget! though it doesn't actually "hover:.(Marty McFly would be disappointed.) - Rainbow Hyperbike with Sidecar Take a friend along for a ride with you on this awesome color-changing bike! - Donut Delivery Moped This thing has an endless supply of donuts, making it infinitely better than all other forms of transportation Category:Stores Category:Locations